灵与肉
by Chris Fran
Summary: 反抗的势力在煞能的摧毁下趋于无声，而新的故事仍要上演。


**加尔鲁什** **x** **安度因**

 **肾虚，有时实在** **过度劳累后** **…** **腰腿酸痛，精神不振，** **好像** **身体被掏空。**

这是一张散布着战略要地、储备据点及茂林分布的长板会议桌。

针对攻城拔寨的会谈发生在会议桌之上，加尔鲁什的玛格汉议会七嘴八舌地议论起编纳部队，雇佣劳工及宽限年龄，扩充军饷与大规模劫掠的血洗计划。而藏在会议桌之下，一个谁也不愿出面干涉的问题艰难地挪动下巴。

安度因的两眼置身柔软的黑暗中，眼罩包裹了眼球，局限视野。胳膊捆缚背后，延缓并限制了自由行动。他柔软的嘴唇缓缓靠上一根膻腥的生殖器，探出舌尖缓缓舔舐。吮吻顺利地经过冠状沟的软肉，勾勒出大致轮廓。他立刻辨别出来这可不是一直以来都以侵犯他为乐的肉棒。于是他转移了目标，微张开嘴寻找目标，直到他的嘴唇碰在另一根肉棒的柱身。

当熟悉的味道弥漫在口腔之中，他就忍不住想扭动身体。男孩顺从的地含下了顶端，像来不及睁眼的幼猫舔吮顶端的裂缝。

只要一个模糊的轮廓概念，安度因就能分辨出它—这就是一直以来贯穿他的喉咙，使他食髓知味并迫使他沾染瘾头的元凶，同时它也曾无数次在他的肠道深处留下无法褪去的烙印。安度因小幅度地摩擦双腿，嘴唇往根部送去，直到粗长的阴茎顶住咽喉软肉。

「唔…咕嗯…」

排异感不是十分明显，他堪堪停住动弹不得的舌头。口腔完全被塞满，生理性的泪水浸湿眼罩，这并非某种痛楚。而是过于强烈的快感—安度因的反应不让人失望，光是为加尔鲁什口交他就勃起了。

喉间的嫩肉条件反射的挤压起肉棒顶端，没有产生任何不适的状态下，安度因的阴茎顶端流出一条淫靡的汁液来。随着咽动吞含带出的响声，他开始大幅度的吞吸兽人的生殖器。

自暴风城陷落于加尔鲁什肆无忌惮的煞能以来，加尔鲁什对他单方面的索取便不再有终止迹象。他乐于侵犯并羞辱一位尊贵的王子，直到安度因逐渐适应他充满恶意的行为，一切折磨开始化作欲望的浆流。有时安度因都开始怀疑他对性的索求与享受是否与煞能的直接影响有关，可时至今日加尔鲁什狂暴的力量对他仍未产生分毫形体上的变化。

加尔鲁什的议会成员努力不去在意桌下的动静，这事对有幸围到这张桌子前他们而言司空见惯。大酋长钟情某个人类俘虏，他们不该为此多嘴，兽人们单纯只是好奇什么样的俘虏能够值得上数月也一点没有玩腻迹象，毕竟对一位合格的饲主而言—迷恋俘虏的时间实在有点长了。「大酋长，西部荒野北边的农庄仍有反抗，我们的士兵推测卡利姆多残余的精灵部队逃亡到了北部，他们在这里落脚。」其中一老兽人将手移到了地图的一点，指给加尔鲁什。

「那就碾过去，碾碎他们！你们把我的战车当成摆设、当成流着鼻涕的小鬼拿着的玩具了吗—他们的反抗分毫撼动不了我们对东部王国征服的脚步！不过螳臂挡车！」加尔鲁什吼道，「而你，竟然因为这帮自不量力的家伙来过问我究竟要怎么做，你老了吗？举不动你的斧头或是战甲了？听着，把他们从我眼前抹杀，否则就提着脑袋来见我吧！」加尔鲁什粗鲁地锤打他的会议桌，咆哮起来。

他们都知道，这位手段蛮横残忍的大酋长可有出台清洗部族之中老弱群体暴政的冲动。

发话的兽人立刻起身，握拳置于心口。在场之人无不为这位兽人酋长的铁腕惊魂：「我必不负使命，大酋长。为了部落的荣耀。」

「很好。」加尔鲁什满意的哼了一声，接着他们开始关心东部王国其他地区的局势了。部落的铁骑摧毁了联盟引以为傲的坚固城邦，粉碎他们的信仰与家园，劫掠烧杀、无往不利。加尔鲁什想起他英勇无畏的兽人士兵活活斩杀了一员马上骑士，这名骑士生前甚至祷告圣光挥剑反抗。从那顶铁盔下流出的鲜血足以填满数个酒杯，同时他也得到了一件价值连城的宝物—想到这里加尔鲁什心情大好，加尔鲁什忽然对他的男孩—他从联盟那得到的无上至宝—下令：「咽下去。」

安度因只得照做。

浓稠膻腥的精液抵着男孩柔软的喉咙发射，他的身体抖了一下，很快口腔又不甘示弱地重新裹了上来，全数接纳。加尔鲁什缓缓抽离下身，跪趴在他腿间的男孩依依不舍地轻吮顶端，嘴唇拉出一条细长的白浊。

他轻易便能掰断男孩下巴的有力手指此刻捏着他的脸颊，人类王子嘴角淌着精液的样子着实叫人欲罢不能。「给我慢着。」他又高声对在座的诸位说，「把手无缚鸡之力的女人，还有派不上半点用处的小崽子给我统统赶走。这和我们不需要宰杀母羊和幼崽是同一个道理，弱者的哭嚎与鲜血会玷污部落的荣耀和你们身上的战甲，那么很好，就让森林与荒漠的野狼猎杀他们来饱腹吧—如有反抗，格杀勿论。」

他的议会成员点头认可。理所当然，加尔鲁什的命令不可违背，身为一个残忍无道的独裁者他很好的做到了这一点。拜煞能的压倒性力量所赐，这些聚集在他门下各怀鬼胎的领袖对他言听计从。好比贝恩与沃金—现在他不需要他们了，暗矛部落及牛头人会成为合格的见证者，见证他领导下的部落崛起—他的兽人军团能够征服整片艾泽拉斯，从此以往他们战无不胜，所向披靡。

酋长心中大喜，他抓住安度因的腰把他抱起来。不顾男孩的挣扎逼迫他直接跨坐在自己仍然坚挺的性器上。贯穿感迫使安度因舒爽地惊叫出声，纤细的胳膊下意识撑在桌上，他扭动腰肢迎合加尔鲁什的动作。王子丝毫不敢接触在座其他人的眼神，他知道这一幕有多骇人—即使他们也不是第一次这样做。多亏眼罩的隔绝，当众遭到侵犯的耻辱可能稍有收敛。

一位兽人清了清嗓子，镇定的说：「另有一事。酋长，准确说我们两个小时前刚收到联盟反抗者的信函，我正要将他报告给你。信的内容上说：他们要求我们归还他们的王子…」他的眼睛不时偷瞄着二人，准确说是酋长饲养的金发小猫—没有兽人喜欢人类腰部的纤细感，婴儿胎毛一样的柔软毛发，连斧头战盔也举不起来的细胳膊，在他们看来人类王子身上的特征显得过于脆弱了—可这些特征相互糅合而成的身体却又让人赞叹不已，他越发明白酋长迷恋人类王子的原因了。

「归还？」仿佛这个词多么可笑，加尔鲁什加剧了下身的冲击，「你猜如果我是你，会怎么对那个两腿发软差点吓尿裤子的信使说什么？—等他们溃不成军的士兵攻到奥格瑞玛的城寨前再提吧！在此之前，先把他的脑袋留下来！而你呢，告诉我你做了什么。」

「我们抓住了他—以政治名义上的，大酋长，部落的士兵永远听候调遣。」

「你的自作聪明丝毫没有让我意外。」加尔鲁什不怒反笑，「很好，我们现在有了一个新的主意。找一根不至于把他的脑袋从脖子上勒下来的绳子，把他吊在联盟的哨岗前—我们看得到的地方。让他屈服死亡，屈从兽人的惨叫传达到他那些弱小同胞的耳中，我们来看看究竟谁会来送死，就像义无反顾的蜂群那样。」

「别…」这时安度因极为小声的喘息起来，他柔软的嘴唇无意识地凑到加尔鲁什耳边，身体一边被顶撞一边轻声呵气，「别这样…」

出乎预料的是兽人酋长没有反驳，他似乎在思考人类王子的提议。只不过下身的动作一点没有停止的迹象，也许他很满意—满意安度因仍未屈服于他的羞辱与胁迫下，可这毫无意义，充其量不过是大酋长施舍座狼肉糜一般。加尔鲁什的议会成员有目共睹，无论经受了什么，人类王子身上尚存的理智或许正是酋长一直欲罢不能且执意摧毁的东西。

兽人立刻补上建议：「我们在东部王国输入的兵力并不充足，大酋长。一旦某个营地遭到集中反抗，很可能会失守。到时候损失可能无法估计…」「我听够了你畏头畏尾的进言了，做掉他们，征服他们，给他们看看反抗的下场！」加尔鲁什完全被愚徒的态度激怒，他抱住安度因的腰猛力抽插。王子破碎的呻吟颤抖不已，他一下又一下撞向战略桌，慌忙之下碰翻了地图上的棋子。

「等下，好、好深…不要！」

肉棒蛮横地在男孩紧窄的臀间进出，阴囊重重拍打男孩的会阴，结合处的快感涟漪般荡漾开去。安度因扬起脖颈，宛若濒死的白天鹅欢愉的不断呻吟。「啊，别、别撞那…太用力了，会坏…」

「对于仅凭后面也能高潮的你，前面的东西怎么样，这重要吗。」

兽人冷冷地回应，他强有力的手指伸向男孩摇晃的肉囊，把它攥进手心，甚至用上几分力道—

「不要，好痛…等等，我不要！」

生怕兽人的威胁真的应验，惊惧之下安度因扭动身体—他的反抗几乎可以忽视，因为地狱咆哮单手便压制住了他。力量的悬殊差距使他更绝望了，他知道自己向来难以对抗地狱咆哮，不论什么场合，兽人都能轻而易举的折磨他。

加尔鲁什轻轻拽着他的囊袋。男孩骤然放轻了反抗，腰也软绵绵地沉下去。

「…觉得舒服？」

「嗯…」王子不情不愿地承认了，下身的感觉好的快要昏过去了，「不难受，所以…」他欲言又止。

「别弄坏它？还是给你那自以为能绝地反击的同胞留下性命？」光是猜就能猜中他的心思了，加尔鲁什冷笑，「俘虏可没有讲条件的资格。」

「…呜啊。」

值得庆幸的是，虽说留在加尔鲁什身边是项麻烦人的活，偶尔得遭他一顿唾骂，偶尔得受他的威胁，安度因向来也知道地狱咆哮的威胁可不只是说说而已的程度。对一个感染了煞能的狂暴兽人来说，最好别去招惹—这是安度因避免问题的手段。事实上这么做在某些程度上有效的保住了部分俘虏的性命—王子所担心的血腥惨案没有上演，加尔鲁什只是从他的脆弱部位挪开了手。

与他的眼泪相比，他更想要得到的是安度因真正意义上的乖顺与屈服，而不是像现在这般照样享受快感，可潜意识仍在抵抗。饲养从来不是一件容易之事，既要保证宠物的待遇，使其迷恋并依赖主人，又要避免自身对宠物产生不确定感情，加尔鲁什矢口否认自己确实有点被人类王子迷惑了，他只是想单方面羞辱安度因—欺辱一位圣洁又正直的牧师，何乐不为呢。

「继续。」他对自己的议会成员们说道，「告诉我谁自告奋勇来负责镇压东部王国的丧家犬。我希望他不是个懦夫，不是个心怀怜悯者，更不是个会被小鬼的哭喊约束的白痴，告诉我，你们—谁会成为部落的英雄！」

他的议会成员们沸腾起来，他们高举健壮的胳膊，厉声嘶吼，竭尽所能告诉他们备受敬爱的大酋长—他们能做到！加尔鲁什统领下的部落无可阻挡。当地狱咆哮终于得到了满意答复，他不再顾及会议厅的其他兽人，随他们去吧，他心情大好。兽人开始了直奔结果的冲刺，男孩的身体如同晃动的小舟般不住前倾—地狱咆哮又在分离的一刻强硬地夺回了主导。加尔鲁什失控般的抽插动作导致安度因的上身整个倾倒在地图之上，王子不知所措，他胡乱用手抓住桌子两边想要保持平衡。可这么做也只是把战略地图和桌上的其他东西扫得一团乱。

加尔鲁什却毫不介意，他控制住安度因，对着大张的松软肉穴一阵猛力抽插。

「很好—你们，一群为荣耀而战的光荣的部落战士，很好。占领一处据点只是时间问题，只要我们杀足够的人，截获足够的粮草，等待他们的下场唯独饿死或投降—记住，别放过任何的投降者，直到我有一天大发慈悲，允许他们活下来！」他盯着结合处挤出的水渍，每一下都撞入仿佛灵魂的深处。最后几下深入时他好意将王子的腿抬起一点，在男孩脆弱的喘息与自己压低了的呻吟里，不知是谁射出的浓稠汁液模糊了战略地图上的笔迹。

兽人满意的看着王子随呼吸而起伏的光滑背脊及后腰一截致命的凹陷，獠牙恶意地来到王子的耳边，带着最深最深的恶意缓缓呼气—

「—直到你向我卑躬屈膝。」


End file.
